1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic instructional devices, and more particularly, to device for teaching, and perfecting, tennis strokes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that there have been a number of earlier tennis instructional devices. However, they differ from the present invention because none of the prior inventions permit a user to improve his or her tennis skills in a manner equivalent to the present invention.